Living After Midnight
by HaloHunter89
Summary: It felt like that moment just before the gates open for the race horse. It's all thunder and no fear. The horse isn't afraid of being in that stall, it's just ready to run. The thought struck him with startling clarity and he stood there staring. [PWP] [PROMPT]


**This was a prompt I got awhile back that I half wrote then I forgot about. I'm sorry it took so long to get done. Better late than never. I hope you like it EP.**

Rick stood looking at the vast amount of assorted gifts that were supposed to be what women wanted. He stared at them like they had all the answers to his problems and the power to fix it all. Grabbing up a large thing of chocolates and a large teddy bear that had a bright red heart in its hand declaring "I wuv you". He wasn't sure this was going to help but he was going to try. He had to try before he just simply accepted it. Wasn't that what men were meant to do? Keep fighting no matter what?

Walking up to the register the woman gave him a soft smile. He knew her well enough from seeing her at the station a few times. Always there picking up her sorry excuse of a husband. She was the definition of obedient and despite the fear he always seen in her eyes when that man was around she always had an air about her. She was strong and he knew that one day things would work out for her because women like her deserved that. Lori was the opposite. They weren't even married yet- just barely engaged and already he felt like she was tying a noose around his neck and getting ready to hang him. There was never a smile even half of what he seen on this woman's face before him when he walked through the door to greet her. No he was met with a scowl and a curling lip and eyes that snapped with disdain.

"Hey Rick going to surprise Lori?" Carol's voice was soft as she looked the teddy bear over, "It's cute."

Rick eyed the bear and sighed nodding at Carol. "Yeah, yeah I hope she likes it. Took the day off hoping to surprise her." Rick's eyes went to the roses and other flowers that lined the shop's walls., "I need a dozen of roses."

Carol smiled brighter at him, "Red?"

"Red?" Rick asked unsure really what he should get.

Carol gave him a knowing smile and started the arrangement for his flowers. He watched and felt his nerves kick in. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Hell he'd been with Lori for three years now and hadn't ever felt like this before. He knew they were on the edge of something but what he didn't want to think about. He'd based a lot of his decisions in life in the last three years around what Lori said and wanted. The thought came bitter and sour in his mouth and he wished he'd thought to grab something to drink.

It felt like that moment just before the gates open for the race horse. It's all thunder and no fear. The horse isn't afraid of being in that stall, it's just ready to run. The thought struck him with startling clarity and he stood there staring as Carol rang his things up. Fucking Valentine's Day.

The drive to house wasn't long. It didn't take him long to realize he never called it home. He didn't get that sense from the place. He hadn't been staying there long since Lori basically forced him into moving into her place. He didn't want to and had wanted to just look for a new place to start over for them together but she insisted. He felt like he was even more in Lori's world and it unsettled him how much of him was disappearing to be overshadowed by the woman. He was losing everything he was to her demands.

Rick swung his vehicle into the parking spot and cut the engine immediately. Something in the back of his mind pulsed at the sight before him. He felt his entire body tensing and his blood pumping as he walked through the door not even taking a moment to set his keys down. The noises greeting didn't sting like they should have. A part of him had a feeling, a sick, deep and unforgiving feeling that this was happening but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to feel like the fool he was.

The door swung open on silent hinges. Her soft moans followed by Shane's own were all he heard as the head board met the wall over and over. Storming forward Rick's boot connected with the foot of the bed startling both involved. Shane turned looking at him his face contorted in confusion and shame. Lori just looked pissed, no remorse shown at all.

Rick's eyes went between them and his voice came out like winter, "Fuck...fuck what…" Pinching the bridge of his nose as Shane moved to stand facing him. Lori pulled the sheets up around her body in an act of modesty. Bullshit that was a bigger lie than the relationship. "How long?"

Shane ran a hand over his head pushing his sweaty hair before speaking, "Now Rick buddy it isn't what you think.." Shane gestured to Lori, "Me an her...well-"

Rick seen red looking at the man that was his partner at the station. This man was supposed to be have his back not be fucking his fiancee. Rick moved fast his fist connecting with Shane's face. He struck twice before Shane could react and the man fell hard on the bed over Lori causing her to screech out.

"You were supposed to be at work!" She screamed struggling under Shane's weight.

Moving out of the room he heard her behind him as he stormed away. He had to get the hell away from them before he done something he regretted. He didn't even care that Shane was sleeping with her. Hell he was sure it wasn't the first time Lori cheated on him and if things worked out wouldn't be the last. No he was pissed and hurt that he was such a fool to have stayed like he did. He done what was expected of him instead of what he wanted and now he was a laughing stock.

"RICK GRIMES YOU STOP THIS MINUTE!" Lori screamed.

Feeling his blood pressure skyrocket Rick whipped around glaring at her. The look on his face caused her to take a step back and swallow. He had nothing for this woman. Fuck she could have it all so long as he was free and clear of her.

"Get fucked Lori." Rick snarled.

Her face reddened as Shane appeared blood covering his chest and face. He at least had the decency to put jeans on whereas Lori stood naked making demands of him still. Unbelievable.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She hissed, "You're nothing without me! You need me Rick, I'm the only person you have if you don't want to move back in with your parents." Her voice was amused and she put her hands on her hips, "You can't leave me."

Rick felt that pulse again but it was more insistent. He knew she was full of shit. He didn't have to go to his parents to have somewhere to stay and she goddamn knew it. Hell a motel was better than another minute listening to her.

Shane stepped forward, "Lori…" He gave Rick a look of sincere regret but he had nothing to say to the man. "Lori you don't get to-"

"Shut up Shane!" She snapped, "Get cleaned up you look nasty. Rick get back here!" Her voice was screeching again as he stepped out the door.

He was in his truck laughing as she screeched and bellowed unable storm after him. He backed out without a look in her direction and was gone. He was driving without thinking and it was calming him slightly but so much was going through his mind. He felt free of her and that was a weight lifted.

Rick blinked when he put his vehicle in park and realized where he was. He'd driven here without even thinking about it. Pushing his door open Rick walked straight up the porch and into the house not bothering to knock. He never did. Walking through the living room and straight into the kitchen he pulled the refrigerator open and grabbed a beer. Turning and walking back into the living room he was assaulted with the fresh clean smell coming from down the hall and steam.

Rick looked up as the bathroom door swung open and Daryl stepped out pulling his shirt over his head his jeans riding low. Shaking his head watching as Daryl struggled to pull the shirt on over his wet torso he snorted.

Daryl's eyes snapped up to his and his eyebrow raised once he seen the beer Rick was working. Rick tipped it at him and took a healthy drink. "Today's bullshit."

Daryl chuckled walking by him and grabbing his own beer before coming around and taking a seat. He was pulling his boots to himself and Rick was struck with the idea that Daryl might have plans. It was Valentine's Day after all, the thought made something churn in his stomach but he pushed it away like always.

Rick cleared his throat and Daryl looked up at him after lacing his boots, "Am I keeping you from something?"

Daryl snorted, "Not hardly." Leaning back he regarded Rick for a minute before shaking his head, "What'd she do?"

Rick shook his head and knocked the beer back. He didn't know where to begin but really he didn't even need to start from the beginning. Daryl had always been his sounding board for shit. Hell it'd been that way since they were young and it seemed it only got more prevalent when he started dating Lori. When Lori was telling him he was making mistakes and needed to listen to her for everything from his career down to what boxers he wore - Daryl had always just gave him that lazy lopsided smile and told him to do what the fuck he wanted not what others wanted. Daryl lived by what he said to. He made no compromises on who he was or wanted and Rick was envious of that.

"Shit what hasn't she done?" Rick started his voice angry, "Walked in on her and Shane."

Daryl nodded and kicked his boots up on the table looking at him, "That why your hand is bloody?"

Rick's eyes dropped to his hand and sure enough his knuckle were busted. He snorted and looked up at Daryl catching the faint grin that spread across his face. Rick forced his eyes away from the man and took a breath. He jumped when Daryl appeared in front of him taking a seat on the table and grabbing his hand. Rick didn't remember him getting up and leaving the room but he must have because he was cleaning his hand up. Closing his eyes and for once just letting someone else take care of him Rick felt some of the tension leave him.

"You don't care if I crash here do you?" Rick's voice was husky and he cleared his throat.

"When the fuck have I ever told you no before?" Daryl finished what he was doing and stood up looking down at him, "Pull your head out of your ass and come on."

Rick stood up watching as Daryl grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on. He motioned Rick towards the door. Stepping outside they started down the drive and Rick huffed at him not wanting to be forced to do shit tonight. There was no arguing with Daryl though it never worked. He could just as easily have remained on the couch but he didn't want to. He wanted to see what Daryl was doing tonight. He wanted to see what the man had planned before Rick crashed through his door. Part of him was more concerned than he knew a friend should be but it'd always been that way it seemed. He'd always been fighting things back for fear of losing Daryl because he couldn't shut his mouth with shit.

"I'll drive." Rick spoke up unsure even why he did. At Daryl's look he smiled and shrugged, "You and Merle have it seared into my mind that it's best if I just drive."

"Oh fuck you Grimes I ain't a bad driver." Daryl snapped with no real venom.

Rick snorted but was in his vehicle already feeling better. Daryl had a way of distracting him and keeping him from dwelling on shit. Even when the man had no clue he was doing it he seemed to be able to help Rick out. Daryl pulled the door open just as Rick shoved the teddy bear over causing it to land on Daryl as he set down.

Daryl picked up as Rick grabbed for it again and laughed, "I wuv you." His southern drawl made the words more pronounced. His eyes went to Rick and he snorted, "That's all well and nice but bears aren't my thing Grimes."

Rick's face flushed and Daryl pushed the bear in the back noticing that RIck slung other stuff on him as well. Daryl picked up the roses and chocolates eyeing them as Rick backed out of the driveway. Rick rolled his window disregarding what the law was and slung the roses out the window watching in the rear view and the flowers exploded brilliantly with petals flying up in the wind. It was satisfying.

Rick made a grab for the chocolate but Daryl kept them out of his reach, "Oh no you don't. We both know chocolate is my thing." Daryl tskd, "You're slinging shit out and tossed these on me, makes them mine."

Rick huffed and watched as Daryl pulled the box of chocolates open. He popped one in his mouth and leaned his head back turning and flashing Rick a bright smile before looking back at the window. Rick swallowed forcing his eyes off Daryl and shook his head.

"You bought the good ones too, hell Rick if you wanted to get me something for Valentines you done a good job." Daryl commented his voice amused and teasing while he started grabbing another, "Head to on up to Taylor's." Daryl spoke offhanded.

Rick nodded and steered the vehicle that way. He ignored the vibrating in his pocket knowing it was one of two people. He didn't want to speak to either. He was done. Beyond done. This had been the feeling he'd been longing for. He felt like he was his own person again free of Lori's shadow. It was sad to say that this was the most fun he'd had in awhile despite seeing Shane and Lori having sex, it didn't even matter.

Pulling in Daryl closed the chocolate after grabbing a few more and chuckling. Daryl had a serious sweet tooth and always had. Rick had made the mistake of grabbing his cup of coffee once to take a drink. It'd almost locked his jaws from being so sweet it was almost syrup. Daryl just grinned at him and took it back looking at him over the rim.

He trailed behind Daryl walking into the pool hall and hearing Merle immediately. His voice called out to his brother and Daryl headed in his direction with Rick in tow. Merle took more getting use to but Merle took even more getting use to Rick being around his brother. Merle was a suspicious man and protective. Not many people escaped his wrath where his brother was concerned but luckily Merle hadn't aimed it at him yet. Rick was sure Daryl kept that from happening though. When Merle would shoot off at the mouth Rick was always quick with a comeback not letting the man talk down to him. Daryl always seemed to intervene before things got too bad and Merle would back off once looking to his brother. He didn't know what those two said to each other. They seemed to be able to talk without a word every being said.

"Well if isn't officer Dick and Darylina." Merle cackled. "What the fuck you eatin?" His eyes went to straight to Daryl.

Daryl avoided Merle's reaching hand and took another bite of candy. He shot Rick and amused look and leaned against the pool table. "Fuck off Merle."

Merle sneered at his brother and took another shot of whiskey before leaning over the table. He sunk his shots in rapid succession the slap of the billiards the only sound. Daryl was ignoring everyone around him as he stared at the ground. Rick watched as more and more curious eyes went to Daryl. More than a few were appraising and hungry females that Daryl continued to ignore.

"Where's that bitch of yours tonight?" Merle's eyes went to Rick and he seen a knowing look in his eyes. "Decide to take my brother on a date finally instead of her? How romantic and on valentine's day."

"Are you always an asshole?" Daryl snapped ignoring his brother's looks.

Merle stood at Daryl's tone and leaned against his pool stick, "Yes." He nodded, "Just like you're a whiny fidgety prick." Merle's eyes were dancing with a gleam he didn't understand, "Rick why don't you be a pal and dislodge that stick up his ass."

Daryl's face flushed a violent shade of red, "Merle why don't you learn to shut your fucking mouth."

Rick laughed and leaned against the table next to Daryl. The heat coming off the man was enough to make his head swim. He lost count of the insults being thrown between the men as shots were passed around. Merle waggled his eyebrows at him as he pushed another at Rick and he said fuck it taking it. RIck relaxed into the evening people watching with Daryl as Merle hustled more men. It surprised Rick how many people were out on their own on Valentine's Day.

"Lot of people" Rick muttered.

Daryl's eyes went to him and then behind him scowling. "Trade me spots." He argued suddenly standing and dragging Rick out of his seat only to take it and drag him back down. Rick just cocked a brow not use to being manhandled and let himself be seated. He was almost flush against Daryl when the man released him, "Fuck I hate her."

Rick got his first view of who Daryl was talking about and wanted to laugh. He remembered her from high school pining after Daryl and always getting the slip from him. She sauntered up pushing her chest out and Daryl unconsciously leaned further away from her. His body brushed against Rick and he seemed to be shifting to keep Rick between them.

"Didn't think I'd see you out tonight Dixon." her voice was a welcome purr with clear intent, "My fortune."

Daryl mumbled something and Rick looked over at before Daryl growled, "My misfortune."

"Oh don't be like that." She smiled leaning over the table more. "I can make you feel good get rid of that scowl for you."

Rick shifted his eyes going to Merle who was scowling at the woman. He had a look of disgust on his face but when his eyes went to his brother the look changed. Merle's face darkened and he stormed over. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting mad at the woman.

"Don't think he's interested Kelsey." His voice held a warning.

Her eyes swung around to Merle and she gave him a fake smile, "I think he can speak for himself."

"See I don't think you listen to fuckin' well." Merle snarled, "He's told your whoring ass since high school to get the fuck away from him yet you still come around like a bitch in heat."

Rick's eyes widened at Merle's words. Even after as long as he'd known the man he wasn't use to hearing the man talk like that to women. It didn't set right with him. She hissed at Merle and stood straighter.

"Fuck you Dixon." She snapped her fake nails settling against her hips, "Me and Daryl have history."

Rick looked to Daryl and seen the vein in his neck pulse. It was a clear sign he was getting pissed off. Daryl stood pushing Rick from the seat and damn near climbing over him.

Kelsey rounded on him and Rick's eyes went to Merle. That knowing look was back as his hackles raised watching the woman give Daryl shit. Daryl was generally soft spoken and kept to himself. Everyone knew Merle was the loud brother who stirred shit up with Daryl getting him out of jail. And here this bitch was giving him down the road. He felt a surge of anger flash up his spine. She was just fucking like Lori yet she didn't even have her claws sunk into Daryl yet she was trying to control him.

Her nails bit into Daryl's arm and she jerked him harshly to the side. Daryl was forced to take a step and Rick felt his heart thunder. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but with each bite of her nails on Daryl and heated look he found his control slipping.

Merle was beside him suddenly a sneer on his face, "I'm going to beat that bitch just so you know."

"I'm off duty." Rick replied smoothly.

Daryl shot them both a look and Merle nudged him towards Daryl, "You two get the fuck out of here before we're all arrested." Merle rolled his shoulders looking around the bar as the smug smile slid into place he was famous for, "Besides I gotta get me some pussy and you two are fuckin' it up for me."

Rick shook his head and walked away. Daryl was already half way across the parking lot by the time Rick caught up to him. His entire frame was tense as he jerked the vehicle door open and was inside of it. Rick climbed in and was swallowed up in the tension that was coming off the other man. He was use to Daryl but this was something else altogether. What had Kelsey been talking about history? As far as he knew Daryl avoided her at all cost.

Rick cleared his throat and a growl rumbled through Daryl. "Don't want to talk about it."

Rick nodded but knew he wasn't going to back down. You didn't get shit accomplished with Daryl if you left it alone like he wanted. He'd wait though until he was at his house to say anything. He'd give him time to cool down before he pushed it anymore than he already had.

The drive didn't take near as long as it did before. He knew he was driving faster than usual but his adrenaline was spiking. They were in his driveway and Daryl was up the steps before Rick had time to take a breath, fuck, Daryl could move fast. Rick walked in and searched the room for the man and found him in the kitchen rifling through cabinets. Daryl spun and the clinking sound caught his attention. Daryl was unscrewing the cap to a bottle of whiskey shaking his head.

Rick took a seat and took the offered drink as Daryl knocked his back. Rick done the same and let the burn of whiskey distract him from the hard set of Daryl's jaw and eyes. He let his eyes follow his finger as it skated the rim of his glass. Daryl shifted but Rick kept his eyes off him waiting, still unsure what he was even waiting for.

When he looked back up Daryl had his head tilted back his throat exposed. Rick studied it and then smirked, "You are the worst person I've ever seen at shaving."

Daryl snorted and looked at him tipping back forwards, "What the fuck makes you say that?" Rick gestured around his throat to the barely there nicks in his skin. Daryl shrugged, "Don't like fucking shaving."

Before Rick thought about what he was doing his hand met Daryl's throat sliding over the rough stubble. Daryl stilled under his hand meeting his eyes. They were dark and questioning with an underlying current racing through them. Rick swallowed and Daryl licked his lips and Rick's grip tightened on his throat.

"What're you doing Rick?" Daryl questioned his voice a rough husky tone he'd never heard before.

Rick shrugged but didn't move away from him. He couldn't. He was stuck in place. He'd been stuck in place since the day he'd met Daryl. He realized that now. Spending a lifetime of forcing back his feelings was rough, it was crushing and he was smothering under the weight of it. Leaving Lori only made it more apparent to him. He'd came straight to Daryls and if that wasn't obvious enough that this was who he was most comfortable around, who he craved, and who he fucing wanted then he didn't know what was.

Before he could over think it he leaned in his lips meeting Daryl's. There was a very real chance he could get punched in the face for this. There was a very real chance he could get his ass kicked but he was willing to risk it. Daryl moved suddenly, no longer setting, and Rick backed up quickly. He felt his heart start pounding a horrifying rhythm as Daryl's chest heaved. He opened his mouth to apologize but couldn't. He wasn't sorry. He'd wanted to kiss Daryl for longer than he dared to admit.

Daryl stared at him his eyes wide. He moved then and Rick's back slammed into the wall. Daryl's body collided with his and their mouths welded together. Rick groaned, the sound pulling from somewhere deep in his chest and Daryl echoed him. Rick wasn't sure where he ended and Daryl began they were so close. He shoved Daryl roughly but followed him both panting and tore his shirt over his head. Daryl growled and Rick backed him down the hall. Crashing into the bedroom they tore at the others clothes. Daryl knocked Rick back on the bed and Rick struggled to get his breath as his clothes fell away.

Daryl met his eyes a second before his mouth was on him. His tongue flicked out searing a path of molten heat from his hip to cock. Daryl chuckled against his skin when his hips bucked and then his hand wrapped around his cock. Rick moaned and his jaw clenched when Daryl swallowed his cock in one pass. He came up on his elbows his eyes wide. Daryl's bright blue eyes were dark as the sky and feverish as they met Rick's own. Chest heaving he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Daryl worked his cock.

"Fuck Daryl." Rick groaned as his tongue slid along the underside of his cock. When he hit the back of his throat and Daryl swallowed around him his arms gave out and he crashed down hard on the bed. He was babbling at him but too far gone to care.

Daryl pulled off him though and set back on his haunches. Daryl pushed his legs wider and part of Rick thought maybe he should be shy or even concerned since this was the first time they'd showed interest like this but it felt to right. Fuck if he was going to chance fucking it up. Daryl's fist wrapped around his cock again and Rick groan in appreciation at the relief. Daryl hummed low in his throat at the sound.

Rick shifted his hips and felt a need wash through him. Meeting Daryl's eyes he took matters into his own hand and started prepping himself. Daryl sucked in a breath his hand stilling on his cock. His eyes dropped watching Rick work himself open.

"Pants off." Rick growled. Daryl stood fluidly and started stripping right there for him. Rick took in every inch of him that the clothes his over the years. Every inch of him he'd craved like a man dying of thirst. "Fuck me." He ordered.

Daryl was there then both of them getting him further back on the bed and Daryl climbing up after him. Rick swallowed eyes locking onto his cock swinging hard and heavy between his legs. Heat rushed through his body in a way he'd never felt for anyone else. Daryl caught him behind the knees and pushed his legs wider and more towards his chest.

"You sure about this?" Daryl questioned studying his face. Rick nodded watching Daryl's hand that was wrapped around his own cock. "You better be damn sure Rick."

Rick swallowed and met his eyes, "I am."

Daryl nodded and leaned back jerking a drawer open. Daryl slicked his cock up and then used the excess lube on Rick himself. He groaned at the friction on his cock. Daryl gave him that lazy half smile and shifted closer to him. Rick swallowed feeling his fingers circling his rim before Daryl made sure he was slick enough. Dipping inside Rick's breath rushed out as Daryl hit his prostate, body arching, and breath leaving him he pleaded with his eyes.

Daryl moved then and Rick watched Daryl as Daryl watched his cock disappearing into him. HIs chest was rising and falling harshly. Nostrils flared like he couldn't get enough breath into his chest. He was beautiful. When Daryl settled and their groins were flush their eyes met. Rick nodded needing him to move, if he didn't he was sure he was going to die. He'd never felt anything so right in his life. Daryl's body dropped over his own driving his legs wider and further back. His cock was trapped between their stomachs as Daryl's hips rolled slowly at first. The first thrust angled just so that he hit his prostate and Rick's visioned greyed.

"Fuckkkkkkkk ri riight there." He groaned and arched his hips into Daryl.

Mouths crashing into one another again as groans and curses poured out of them. The stimulation over his entire body was almost too much. He felt like he was smothering in it. Daryl's hips sped up and Rick was in heaven. With each thrust his cock jerked between them and he knew he was close.

The front door crashed open and Daryl didn't even pause. He just growled his face pressed into Rick's throat. Rick mirrored him breathing in the smell of Daryl that was surrounding him. Daryl's hand snaked between them and wrapped around his cock mirroring the pace of his thrust.

"Gotta cum Rick." Daryl ordered into his ear. "Stop holding back."

Rick panted against his shoulder feeling the tension in his body ready to snap. Daryl's teeth scraped his throat and across his shoulder. He paused and then he felt his teeth sink into his shoulder. That was all it took and Rick careened over the edge. Daryl's thrust picked up and he followed close behind. He released his bite and Rick paid him back, teeth sinking into his throat and bearing down. Rick's named tore from Daryl's throat as his body jerked from release.

Both coming back down they collapsed on the bed next to each other. Rick listened to the sounds of Merle moving around in Daryl's living room and swallowed. He should get dressed in case Merle walked into Daryl's room. He should try to talk to Daryl about what just happened. He should do a lot but all he wanted to do was lay there. Daryl was next to him not bothering to move at all.

"Fuckin' tired." Daryl mumbled.

Rick laughed at that and looked over. Daryl grinned at him and looked over his shoulder at the door. Rick followed his eyes and let out a breath seeing it locked. It wouldn't really stop Merle if he wanted in here but it gave him a sense of relief.

"What's the chances he comes in here?"

Daryl snorted and dropped back down, "Pretty high."

Rick set up then and grimaced at the mess on his stomach. Daryl rolled over then and Rick looked back at him just as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. He'd cleaned Rick off from them. Seeing his eyes darken was enough to have his cock trying to stir back to life. Daryl raised a brow at him.

"Should get dressed."

Rick stood and walked into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. Cleaning himself up he looked into mirror. He was flushed and looked relaxed for once. His shoulder was bruised deeply from Daryl but seeing the mark only made his cock hardened. He knew Daryl had a matching one on his throat. He needed to know what the fuck was going on though. Sighing he opened the bathroom door expecting a fight from Daryl on trying to get him to talk. Looking out he was glad he'd crabbed his boxers because Merle was leaning against his dressed looking at his brother.

Daryl was kicked back in the bed still but had the blanket thrown over his lap. Rick tried to back into the bathroom before Merle seen him. He should have known better because both sets of Dixon blue eyes shot to him. Daryl had an amused look and Merle's was pensive.

"Where you going?" Merle quipped.

Rick stuttered over his answer and looked at Daryl. Daryl just waited on his answer. Merle stared at him though and Rick huffed. Swallowing he walked into the room and straight to the bed. Daryl's eyes grew larger but Rick took it as a reassurance that he didn't seemed panicked, just surprised. He set next to him and stared right back at Merle.

"Fuckin' knew it." Merle barked out a laugh. "How long has this shit been going on?"

Daryl flipped him off and Rick's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean you knew it? I was with Lori you know that."

"I also know my brother likes dick." Merle leered, "And one in particular he's wanted for a long time, ain't that rick Darylina.?"

Daryl flipped him off and Merle guffawed. "Fuck you Merle."

Rick shifted closer to Daryl and Merle sobered up. "I came by here to actually let you know that harpy came to the bar looking for you. I figure it wouldn't be long until she got brave enough to come here to Daryl's."

"She won't." Daryl laughed, "She hates me."

"Yeah well you are fuckin' Rick." Merle grinned and shook his head, "If you start wearing glitter and fishnets I'll kill you."

Rick barked out a laugh and Daryl slapped him in the back of the head. Merle waved bye to them and disappeared. Rick flopped back next to him and crawled inside the blanket. Daryl stretched yawning. He thought he'd feel some panic or anything close to it but he didn't. He didn't think he ever would. He only regretted not making his feelings known sooner.

"Merle knew you were attracted to me?" Rick questioned.

"Merle's a nosy bastard but yes."

Rick looked over, "How did I not know you liked men?"

"You never asked."

Rick accepted that. Daryl was extremely private. Hell they both were. He snorted and then looked over. "Lori's going to die."

Daryl grinned at him and they both laughed louder. "I'm sure that blood sucker will find someone else to drain the life out of soon enough."


End file.
